magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
My weapon is thy focus-- you are my victim of the spirits that flow within me. Dragoon Spiritual beings that have taken the road of divinity. They are aspiring healers, and powerful defenders. Adventuring Dragoons are spiritual travelers, finding roads that never existed or that cannot be seen by the naked eye. They use the elements to guide their way through countless situations and to prohibit the spread of corruption. Characteristics As they are spiritual, they rely on combat tactics to play out their role. They use their weapons mostly as a Spell Focus, giving them more control over many of their melee or burst attack spells. Many Dragoons are good-aligned, but some have become evil-aligned, which in turn makes them become Warlocks. Races Even though humans are also spiritually guided, they still do not have the capability to wield the elements. Their natural structure prevents them from doing so. Other Classes Even though Dragoons don't find themselves with the military very much, they actually function very well with the Argonauts, since a magical striker and a magical defender goes well together. Role Defender -- A Dragoon's purpose in the world is to protect and deter enemy forces away from key sites and important figures-- at least, that was their original purpose. Many dragoons today are spiritual leaders for hire. Game Rule Information The Dragoon has the following statistics-- Abilities Many Dragoons rely on their magic and their weapons to deal out damage, but their weapons can also function as shields when the right spell is cast. Many dragoons have a good Strength score to dish out some power. Intelligence gives them a wide variety of spells and helps them decide which ones to use. Wisdom is another helpful ability, because it gives them unique class bonuses whenever they use a spell, and it also provides a bonus to the spell's attack power when cast into their weapon. Class Skills Dragoon skills include: Climb, Concentration, Heal, Jump, Knowledge (Elements, Nature, Religion), Listen, Magic Attack, Magical Aptitude, Ride, Search, Survival Skill Points At 1st Level: (4 + INT modifier) x 3 After 1st Level: 4 + INT modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor proficiency Dragoons are proficient with all light and medium melee weapons, as well as all bows; firearms do not have the ability to retain magical forces within them for very long. Dragoons are also proficient with all light and medium armor. Bonus Feats A dragoon gains a bonus feat every 5 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Combat Casting A dragoon gains the Combat Casting feat at 1st level. This does not count towards one of your chosen bonus feats. Spells A Dragoon can cast Offensive or Defensive spells as a default spellcasting domain. Spell Focus At 1st level, you can designate one of your melee weapons as a Spell Focus, where all of your spells can be stored into. Only one spell can be stored in your weapon at a time, but there is no limit to how many times you can use this spell focus ability. Enhanced Spell Focus At 8th level, you can store up to two spells into your weapon. Greater Spell Focus At 15th level, you can store up to a number of spells equal to your Wisdom modifier. Wisdom Enhancement At 4th level, a dragoon can add their Wisdom modifier to their spell attack rolls if they have a stored spell in their weapon or Spell Focus. Secondary Domain At 11th level, a Dragoon can select a secondary spellcasting domain. Starting Packages Armor Thalidium Benzite (+3 AC, AC Pen -2, Speed 30 ft, 17 lbs) Weapons Longsword (1d8 damage, Critical 19/20 x2, Slashing) Feat Improved Initiative Gear Sword belt, Belt pouch The Dragoon: Tables Number of Spells Cast= Spells per Day + Intelligence modifier A Dragoon can cast spells from any two spellcasting domains, like the Spellcaster. And like the Argonaut, they gain the benefit of acquiring domain-specific spells. Unlike other spellcasting classes, they do not gain the benefit of bonus Spells per Day or bonus Spells Cast. A Dragoon cannot cast 0-level spells. 0-level spells are cantrips specific to the Spellcaster and Sage classes. Back to Classes Category:Classes